


Elevator

by GroovyMutations



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and nat is treated like a scared kitten, another painfully short fic, in which steve is overreacting, kissing ensues, maybe that applies, uh idk i guess i should warn for panic attacks ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyMutations/pseuds/GroovyMutations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha get stuck in an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

“Steve? Steve, c’mon. Calm down.” Natasha crouched in front of Steve, who was curled against the wall, his eyes wide and panicky. “You act like you’ve never had to deal with this kind of situation before…” She put a hand on his face, trying to bring his focus to her.

“I haven’t…” Steve’s voice was low and worried, like he might use up all the air if he wasted it by speaking.

“Really? Ever?” Nat was appalled.

“No, never.” Steve took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, moving his lips slowly. It took Natasha a moment to realize that he was mouthing numbers- probably trying to keep himself from hyperventilating and his blood pressure from rising.

“Steve, hey. We’re gonna be fine. We’ll get out of here soon enough.” Normally Nat would climb out of the elevator and fix it herself (because she was in no way a damsel in distress), but she wouldn’t risk leaving Steve alone for more than a few minutes. Not in the state he was in. “Steve?” He opened his eyes lazily, like it was terrible to have to face the reality of the situation.

“We’re gonna die in here. They aren’t gonna get us out and then we’re gonna run out of food and water, and we’re gonna die.”

“Steve, we aren’t gonna die.”

“You know the human body can survive only three days without water?”

“So with your supersoldier body, you should be fine.” Natasha attempted a joking smile.

“Nat, you’re gonna die!” Steve cried out, reaching forward. He pulled Nat into a bone-crushingly protective grip. He tucked her head to his chest and put his chin over it, stroking her hair like he might a scared kitten. But, of course, she was not a scared kitten and therefore refused to be treated as such. Quickly, she wriggled out of his grasp and sat in front of him. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, taking his hands in her own.

“Steve, it’s all good. Look at me. Hey, look at me.” Finally, he did, though the distressed look didn’t leave his eyes. “Do you know how often these things happen?” He shook his head. “Relatively frequently. Often enough for maintenance to know exactly how to fix it. We aren’t gonna be here for three days. Probably not even an hour. We’ll be fine and then you’re gonna laugh it off, alright?”

“Tash…?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

She nodded and leaned forward enough to brush her lips against his. Steve moved a hand to the back of her neck, holding her there. He seemed to find solace from the kiss, his lips warm against hers. Natasha smiled lightly, pressing her forehead to his. He returned the smile and kissed her again, less desperate this time.

“I love you, Nat.”

“And I, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for how painfully short this is.  
> Also, not great characterization.  
> Basically just apologizing for the whole thing. (But there needed to be more romanogers on this website so I must contribute)


End file.
